Grasshopper
Grasshoppers are insects of the suborder Caelifera within the order Orthoptera, which includes crickets and katydids (bush crickets). They are sometimes referred to as short-horned grasshoppers to distinguish them from the katydids, which have much longer antennae. They are probably the oldest living group of chewing herbivorous insects, dating back to the early Triassic around 250 million years ago. Grasshoppers are typically ground-dwelling insects with powerful hind legs which enable them to escape from threats by leaping vigorously. They are hemimetabolous insects (they do not undergo complete metamorphosis) which hatch from an egg into a nymph or "hopper" which undergoes five moults, becoming more similar to the adult insect at each developmental stage. At high population densities and under certain environmental conditions, some grasshopper species can change colour and behaviour and form swarms. Under these circumstances they are known as locusts. Gallery IMG_0952.PNG IMG df grasshopper.jpeg Insects.jpg Grasshopper switch zoo.jpg Star_meets_Grasshopper.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Grasshopper.png WK Grasshopper.png Hopper.png Grasshoppers.png Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps com-6684.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5330.jpg Grasshopper IC.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 09.png IMG 9387.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7053.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) Books DA11C76A-947F-4C51-A813-6126AEFCB05A.jpeg F053AA84-7C29-478B-9888-219373E24830.jpeg Animal Parade (4).jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg 04E12543-CA06-4D69-B9C2-2516EA0697D9.jpeg 8BE891FE-6CC3-43C0-83B6-FBAA70343B65.jpeg 189A87CA-90A9-41EC-92C2-3FD409402EEF.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (4).jpeg A0826290-9446-43F2-99A8-DF1AE1BB0CAA.jpeg B5FB64F9-CED7-4DE8-9559-BECA14EA457E.jpeg 6C9CAFD4-ECF4-4CCB-A05D-9C38473FF3FE.jpeg EBB2E7DB-CBD8-6330-D7D7-8B88344C6259.jpeg 82C97CE4-0C49-4203-82B7-DF84BBF2388C.jpeg CC6739CA-0D11-4E6D-82A0-14F1C9BE06C4.jpeg 10B234AA-DED5-4C7C-9DC4-1F889805017A.jpeg 02D9A175-42D8-424B-9D13-36F7CD137F58.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg B4E0BC20-6F87-4FC0-927D-1AAAB6AD2601.jpeg F78ED865-A012-400E-BE46-C0AC9049FFD7.jpeg 3AF46FB6-C6B6-406E-8A23-E7C8C00BE41E.jpeg B7CC7CEB-CE4F-46FC-980A-3DA966182595.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 0E6B290F-ED7D-4633-8A92-FB4C11CB5182.jpeg A764310D-8BF7-4BF3-BD76-D2FB216E74EA.jpeg 987457F0-8BB5-48B4-831B-277B977151F5.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:James and the Giant Peach Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Icky Bug Alphabet Book Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:National Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Between the Lions Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Look Again (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Minuscule Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals